First Morning: Hiruma Youichi
by krusherlover
Summary: Hiruma Yoichi dan Kobayakawa Sena bercerai. Inilah pagi pertama dimana mereka tak lagi satu. Pagi pertama dari ribuan, jutaan pagi lain yang harus Youichi hadapi. The First Morning series, part I.


Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata.

This story contains malexmale pairings, OOCness, and angst. You've been warned.

* * *

Pada suatu pagi kamu bangun dan menyadari bahwa semuanya sudah usai.

Kamu beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Termenung sesaat melihat sikat gigi di atas wastafel kini hanya ada satu. Menggosok gigi, mencuci muka, mencukur pangkal janggut yang mulai tumbuh, lalu kembali ke kamar. Kosong. Hanya ada dirimu dan kasur yang berantakan di satu sisi.

Seperti inikah hari pertama setelah kau dan pasanganmu bercerai?

Kamu menatap meja buffet yang tak lagi dihiasi pigura foto pernikahanmu dengan dia. Tak ada lagi baju rapi yang telah ia siapkan untukmu untuk kau pakai bekerja. Tak ada ribut-ribut suara yang berasal dari dapur. Tak tercium aroma _omelet rice_ untuk sarapan. Tak ada langkah kaki yang tergema di seluruh ruangan. Hanya ada satu pasang kaki yang kini terdiam. Milikmu yang tengah teremenung dalam.

Seperti inikah akhirnya?

Kau mendecih, lalu kembali mengusap wajahmu dengan handuk kecil. Mengalihkan pandangan dari berkas-berkas perceraian di atas meja yang baru saja kau tandatangani kemarin. Membuka almari kayu yang kini setengah kosong. Meraih kemeja hitam, celana panjang hitam, lalu memakainya.

Kau menatap pantulan dirimu di kaca. Sepintas kau terlihat seperti penduka yang pagi itu akan melayat. Mengantar jiwa raga terkasih menuju akhir dari perjalanan hidupnya. Mungkin benar. Pernikahanmu sudah berakhir dan kau berduka atas itu.

Mungkin juga, kau tak hanya sekedar berduka. Kau merasa dirimu sendiri juga berjalan menuju sebuah akhir.

Ya. Inilah akhirnya. Inilah awalnya. Akhir dari pagi yang dikeliling aroma _omelet rice_, derap kaki dan suara ribut yang nyaman dari dapur, juga dari ranjang yang berantakan di kedua sisinya. Awal dari pagi yang hampa, kosong, dan kesendirianmu tanpa dia.

Suara dering telepon tiba-tiba saja menemanimu. Ragu menyelimuti dirimu ketika kau mengetahui siapa yang meneleponmu di pagi pertamamu ini.

"Hiruma."

"_You—ah, Hiruma-san..."_

Kau tahu kau rindu pada suara itu. Lembut, tapi kuat. Terbata, tapi penuh kasih.

"Sena."

Miris. Dia tak lagi memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu. Dirimu sendiri masih tak biasa menyebutkan nama keluarganya yang baru. Miris. Miris. Dia telah beranjak dari masa lalu sedangkan kau masih terdiam dalam kenangan.

"_Ma-maaf meneleponmu pagi-pagi begini! Ma-maaf... aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja..."_

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Kau tidak baik-baik saja.

"_Ah, ya, a-aku lega kalau begitu. Uhm, aku hanya, eh, uhm..."_

Dia terdiam dan kau juga. Keheningan tercipta tanpa ada yang berniat untuk memecahkannya. Dulu, _dulu_, keheningan yang terentang diantara kamu dan dia adalah suatu surga, dimana kenyamanan selalu ada tanpa harus ada suara. Namun, keheningan ini merayapi seluruh tubuhmu dan membuatmu resah tak nyaman.

Apakah ini benar-benar akhir?

"_Hiruma-san,"_ akhirnya Sena mulai bicara lagi di ujung telepon sana, _"Aku minta maaf atas tindakan Otou-san minggu lalu. Ti-tidak sepantasnya Otou-san memukulmu. Apa lukamu masih terasa sakit? A-aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tolong maafkan Otou-san... dia juga menyesal. Aku pun juga menyesal. To-tolong maafkan...!"_

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Kau tidak baik-baik saja.

Sengaja, kau tak balas permintaan maafnya. Apa kau bisa memaafkan orang yang telah mengambil sebagian dari hatimu? Sebagian dari jiwa dan ragamu? Sebagian dari hidupmu?

Kobayakawa Sena adalah itu, itu dan itu. Kobayakawa Sena adalah sebagian dari segalamu dan dia telah pergi. Kau sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi, jauh sebelum kau memutuskan untuk melamarnya. Jauh sebelum kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya. Kau sudah tahu sejak awal kamu mengenalnya, tapi hal itu tidak menghalangi hatimu jatuh kepadanya.

Hati, hah. Apakah kau masih punya hati sekarang?

"A-apa kabarmu?" tanya dia malu-malu.

"Baik." Sesaat kau berdebat dengan suara kecilmu, untuk bertanya, "Kau?"

"_Syukurlah kalau begitu." _Kau tahu Sena tahu kau berbohong. Tapi, kebohongan terasa jauh lebih baik saat ini. _"Aku... juga."_

"Oh." Kau tak tahu harus membalas apa.

"_Uhm, ano, Otou-san meminta Shin-san untuk mengambil beberapa barangku yang masih tertinggal di flat. A-apa, apakah kau tak ada rencana Minggu besok? Aku tak bermaksud menganggumu, tapi, uh-"_

Shin. _Shit._

"Aku pergi," katamu sambil menyusun rencana untuk pergi, menghabiskan amunisi dengan menembakki papan kayu di tempat pelatihan tentara, lalu minum sampai mabuk pada hari Minggu. Berusaha melupakan calon suami mantan pasanganmu akan datang dan mengambil seluruh yang tersisa.

Bohong, bohong, bohong. Berbohonglah terus pada Sena, Hiruma Youichi!

Seminggu tanpa dia dan kau sudah berbohong padanya tiga kali.

"_Ah, ka-kalau begitu—"_

"Dia bisa gunakan kunci yang kau bawa."

"_Oh! Oh, ya, aku, a-aku akan memberitahunya. (Senaaa! Shin sudah datang!)" _Terdengar suara mantan mertuanya samar-samar dari ujung telepon. _"Ah, Otou-san, aku akan turun sebentar lagi! (Cepatlah, kau tak boleh terlambat, kau masih harus memilih cincin pertunangan!)"_

Terdengar suara gemerisik selama beberapa detik._ "Ah—Hiruma-san, aku harus pergi,"_ katanya terburu-buru.

"Hm." Kau tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"_Hiruma—argh, Youichi,"_ katanya yang kau sambut dengan sepercik harapan.

Kau masih mencintai dia, dia masih mencintaimu, kau tahu dan dia tahu. Kau dan dia tak bisa bersatu, kau tahu dan dia tahu. Kau terluka dan dia terluka, tapi sama-sama tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"_Jaga dirimu, Youichi. Ah—sampai jum—"_

"Sena. Aku," Dia tak bisa, tak bisa, walaupun dia ingin, sangat ingin. "Aku- Jaga dirimu."

"_Yoi-," _Sena, Sena, apakah Sena menangis?_ "Terimakasih."_

Lalu terputus.

Sudah berakhir. Awal baru telah lahir.

Kau kemudian hanya diam dengan telepon masih tergenggam. Menikmati kembalinya keheningan, sahabat pagimu yang baru, di pagi pertamamu tanpa Kobayakawa Sena.

* * *

**Author's note**: Yup, begitu. Maaf apabila angst yang ada tak begitu terasa, ternyata sangat sulit membuat percakapan sedih antara Youichi dan Sena. Namun, saya tetap menampung segala kritikan yang mungkin kalian ingin sampaikan.

Next part will be uploaded sometime next week. RnR, please! :)


End file.
